


the love shack

by bad1ands



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Morning Sex, Power Bottom Zayn, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Top Liam, Zayn-centric, fauxmances, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad1ands/pseuds/bad1ands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Liam’s not often like this, is the thing. It’s the transition back into their grooved rolls, the grey area between who is more satisfied, who is giving up and who is giving in. It’s something Zayn’s keen to further delve into – cracking Liam’s desires revealed so he can fulfill them all for the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love shack

One thing Zayn’s been able to enjoy as of recent is the liberty of sleeping in as late as he pleases.

Most days, that is.

His lids drag lazily open just enough to register dulled, tangerine sunshine filtering through some white, billowy curtains he put up not a week ago when the pretenses of settling in LA prompted him to make his and Liam’s main residence a bit more homey.

The fact that it’s quite too early yet is what his subconscious rests on, still buggered down by the pleasant high of _sleep_. But though his eyes are heavy, his brain is not, and with every passing moment Zayn becomes further aware of his surroundings, reality.

And at the forefront of his mind is Rhino and Loki rousing, curled at the foot of the bed, the fact that Liam a glutton for punishment as he’ll have to deal with the shedding later. (Because –

_“C’mon, Zayn,” Liam whines, pushes out his lower lip as he trails behind Zayn like a puppy, rather resembling the ones he’s arguing for._

_“ _No_ , Liam,” Zayn asserts, places his hands on his hips as he breaks from his dusting for emphasis. “Our duvet is _white_ , and I don’t want their dirty paws or loose hairs all over it.”_

_Liam’s eyebrows furrow in displeasure, absent-mindedly following behind Zayn further when the older resumes his ministrations of cleaning every flat surface, streams of sunlight through the windows highlighting dust. “But they always cry about being left out.”_

_“They only whine when you’re here, and it’s because they know you’re a softy,” Zayn’s brows raise, daring his husband to argue. “When you were in the States the boys were just fine to sleep in their little doggy beds.” He turns back around, bends to reach his feather duster into a crevice of a shelf._

_Solid hands grip Zayn’s hips, and his heart rate spikes at the faux-initiation only for a very PG chin to dig into his shoulder. But it’s alright, heart tha-thumping back into beat as Liam’s giggled “they just love me so much” warms a smile to Zayn’s countenance._

_So he turns around in Liam’s grip, caresses the back of his husband’s head, “Don’t be so conceited; they love me just as much, but they know my Me Time is at night.”_

_Liam seemingly ignores Zayn’s commentary, draws Zayn fully against his chest to hush “you called them our boys” as a blush colors his full cheeks. It’s a vulnerable tilt of the chin, eyes hopeful as if Zayn holds Liam’s world in the palm of his hand._

_Fingers easing through Liam’s hair, resolve waning, Zayn breathes out slowly for a tiny smile to curve his lips. “I won’t let our babies be spoiled by their dad.”_

_Liam is not so easily deterred, though. “Please, Zaynie? I just want to spend time with my family.” His eyes grow incredibly wide, pleading._

_Zayn groans, rolls his eyes to hide the undeniable adoration he feels for his boy as he leans against Liam’s grip._

_Kisses land all over his cheeks, Liam knowing he’s won this round. “I’ll clean up after them, even. You won’t even know they’re there.”_

_Zayn whines ever-so fondly, holds Liam’s jaw steady to plant a sloppy kiss to rambling lips. “They stay at the end of the bed.”_ )

(But Zayn won’t bring up the matter again because he knows once Liam’s back on tour he’ll long for a warm bed that will never be quite so pleasant without his best friend, Rhino and Loki doing their part to ease the effects of the emptiness.)

Presently, Zayn tries to fall back asleep, drapes his arm over and tangles his fingers with Liam’s paw around his waist, snuggles into the heat of where their naked skin contacts. But the sun is increasingly bright against his lids, Liam’s beginning to stir behind him, and he’s on the wrong side of the bed.

A few moments pass before Liam rouses cognizant, heavy cock pressing almost subconsciously to Zayn’s arse where he’s spooned against it.

Blurs of the previous night flicker across the back of Zayn’s eyelids as he waits for Liam to get handsy, snapshots of ‘ _The Love… Shack_ ’ painted in their new-ish home studio drawing an amused smile to his lips.

The night had been far from boring, Liam falling over his feet to compliment Zayn’s shit doodling, which led to Zayn deciding to spray paint the in-home studio’s walls as a doe-eyed Liam encouraged him further. In the process of brainstorming ideas, though, Liam started playing with beats, a subsequent riff-off leaving Zayn awed and horny.

It was late by the time Zayn called it a night, high on paint fumes as he giggled his way through writing the silly phrase on the wall just before Liam stole him off for a shower gone naughty.

Liam snuffles awake, stretches his legs and back muzzily, likely assuming Zayn to be unconscious still. But it doesn’t take long, as Zayn figured, for Liam to grow antsy as the younger lad splays his hand dangerously low on Zayn’s tummy, rubs his rigid cock on Zayn’s arse as he begins sucking kisses to his husband’s neck, humming wantonly.

Zayn’s slight morning wood burgeons incrementally with Liam’s antics, and he’s soon giving in to wakefulness as he bares his neck for a wet tongue and greedy fingers.

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam whines, ruts his cock against his husband to communicate his predicament.

Not yet gone enough to pass over amusement, Zayn sighs out a giggle, rolls his eyes fondly before he gropes at the back of Liam’s thigh to encourage him, scratches at thick hair. “That’s it, babe,” he coos.

A rumble of a moan pushes past Liam’s lips, and his heavy hand fondles Zayn’s ever-growing cock. Because even when Liam gets like this he’s too turned on by Zayn’s dick and selfless yet to be forgetful of his husband’s needs.

Always so eager to please, Liam is first to present his hole, spread his legs invitingly. And it works for them, because Zayn knows how hard Liam applies himself to everything he does, knows how much his husband aims to gratify and strives to push himself. So Zayn drowns in the pride of calling Liam _his_ , in knowing all of Liam’s worries are placated with a simple ‘ _good lad_ ’ whispered to his ear as he nuts into the broader boy.

Every once in a while Zayn gets restless too, though. Longs to be split open and feel Liam’s thudding heart under his palm or against his shoulder. And Liam, still quick to please, gets off just as enthusiastically to being called ‘ _daddy_ ’ as ‘ _baby boy_ ’, so it’s a win-win.

But Liam’s not often like _this_ , is the thing. It’s the transition back into their grooved rolls, the grey area between who is more satisfied, who is giving up and who is giving in. It’s something Zayn’s keen to further delve into – cracking Liam’s desires revealed so he can fulfill them all for the love of his life.

With an increasingly amorous heart, Zayn stretches his right leg over his left and across their chilled sheets, grows giddy with the squelch between his cheeks, because he knows Liam pants harder than anything else in knowing he’s claimed his territory in the most intimate sense.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam rasps predictably, fingers leaving Zayn’s cock to helplessly prod at Zayn’s hole, at the mess of lube and cum tacky with hours passed.

A bit sore, Zayn can’t help but whine at the contact.

“’m sorry, baby,” Liam offers, “but _please_? I’ll be so good to you, Zaynie, I swear, just –“

Zayn merely arches his back, shoves his spread arse over Liam’s cock as he allows Liam’s left arm to slide under his neck to where the younger has leverage. “’m good, Li, yeah?”

With the encouragement, Liam presses his fuzzy chest along Zayn’s back, paws his way over Zayn’s thighs and stomach, relishing a vast expanse of olive skin up to pebbled nipples.

And Zayn’s tempted to melt into it, fall into the headspace of hours ago where he could only swivel his hips and drag fingers through Liam’s course chest hair, thumb over puckered, pink nipples with his head thrown back and helpless whines of ‘ _daddy_ ’ all he could utter (because it’s a point of interest, alright? Liam’s ability to grow chest hair has always weakened Zayn’s knees just as Zayn’s full beard taunts Liam). But Liam doesn’t need that right now, so Zayn reaches his arm behind him to hook the back of Liam’s neck, leads into a lazy kiss that’s more soft suckles and sensual licks than anything else.

Noisy smacks of their lips set a fire low in Zayn’s belly. “What do you need, babe?” Zayn breaks from the kiss as his fingers dance their way to Liam’s cock, wrapping around it and squeezing lightly in hopes it takes off the edge.

Liam yelps with the contact before he snuffles his way into the crook of Zayn's neck, bruises fingers into the latter's hip with a whimper to Zayn's ear the only reply.

Something heavy pounces on top of Zayn and Liam then, and Zayn is stunned silent for a moment at the surprise, at the amusement of Liam not even reacting to a nosing, noisy Loki.

But the brief moment passes, horror setting in that their dog is well on his way to a threesome if he keeps clawing over the duvet where Liam's cock is being worked over. " _Outside!_ ," Zayn orders, halts his handiwork to point Loki out their bedroom door.

And he doesn't bother to feel guilty for being harsh because he's too busy nudging Rhino off the bed as well, a pitiful look equivalent to that of Liam's whenever he doesn't know what's wrong morphing Rhino’s features.

Behind him, Liam whines in displeasure, and Zayn is tempted to let his husband sort out his arousal on his own. Because Zayn did not sign up to foster three troublesome toddlers.

“Please, Zayn,” Liam murmurs to Zayn’s shoulder as his right hand squirms its way between Zayn’s cheeks to play at a loose, sticky hole once more.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn is thrown back into the whirlwind of Liam’s erotica, forgets his bothered mood to grab for a thick, hot cock.

Liam probably won’t last long, precome bubbling already out of the slit. And Zayn kind of wants to settle between Liam’s legs, mark up milky thighs as he pumps out a taste of his husband, but he stays put for lack of energy, teasing the foreskin back from Liam’s slick head to please the sensitivity.

It’s a bit of an odd angle, but Zayn works his left hand to his own nipple, teases lightly with sparks of pleasure shooting to his cock as the need for pressure in his arse magnifies. “C’mon, baby,” Zayn beseeches, “Le’me feel your cock.”

Liam gasps, always a sucker for dirty words. “I’ll be _so_ good, sweetheart, I promise,” he needlessly voices, choppy breathing heeding way to Zayn’s hole being exposed to cool air.

Nudging back, Zayn works to relax his outmost ring of muscle, Liam thumbing over it, his massaging drawing a stuttered moan from deep within Zayn’s belly. 

“ _Shit_ , Zayn, you’re always so tight,” Liam groans, a tone of awe coloring his words as he juts his dick harder into the hold of Zayn’s grip.

Zayn soaks it all in for a moment, allows his husband to get off on the visuals while he himself focuses on the sensations, Liam’s cock pulsing against his palm as precome smears off along Zayn’s crack. His own member is red and fussy now, glans enflamed with want, aching to be soothed. The need to be split open is throbbing through Zayn’s cock, heavying his balls.

“Do I need to start playing with toys while you’re away, baby?” Zayn twists his torso to better eye Liam, his subsequent arching and closed cheeks prompting a high whine from Liam. “I could send you pictures of that sparkly purple dildo I bought just for my baby boy. Hmm?”

Liam squeezes his eyes shut tight, works to pump his cock between Zayn’s arsecheeks as he bites at Zayn’s shoulder.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Zayn continues in a hush, almost reverent as he feeds to Liam’s needs. “My good lad always wants me wide open, hmm?”

In his own headspace, Liam makes a grunt of disapproval before he reaches his right hand to jack off Zayn’s cock. “Just for me, Zayn. When you want it.”

“I could send you a naughty picture of the lube dripping down the dildo,” Zayn clenches his arse to halt Liam’s movements, the hard press of hot flesh against his opening drawing a low gasp, which makes getting out his continuation a right feat. “And after, too. When my hole is all red and puffy for you, gaping for your cock.”

“Please, please,” Liam near sobs, “Just let me see you, baby, please. I wanna be so sweet for you.” He tries thrusting his hips again, trails his hand to tug at Zayn’s sensitive nipples. (Because those too are a common penchant to be played with.)

Again, Zayn waits it out, garners pleasure from his husband before he gives it back to the younger ten-fold. Pathetic yips are all he can release as Liam scratches at his raw nipples, digs into the slit of Zayn’s cock to watch precome dribble past the slit. What really gets Zayn, though, is the way Liam squeezes his balls, knows the pressure is overwhelmingly erogenous.

“Be a good lad f’r me,” Zayn finally mutters.

Liam shocks a huff from Zayn when he manhandles the latter’s leg back over the sheets, lets the position expose Zayn’s filthy hole for him to rub against as he begins to truly work Zayn’s cock over, rough fingerpads massaging the underside of the head, reaching to thumb the course hair at the base of Zayn’s cock.

“I’ve got you, Li,” Zayn assures as he grips Liam’s heavy dick. And he does. Zayn plays around with Liam’s member, taunts, “You always let me use your cock, baby. Let me get off on it.”

At this point, Liam is resorted to unintelligible utterances and sweaty, grabby hands, a hot tongue sponging down Zayn’s neck as he fondles his husband’s arousal.

In pressing the head of Liam’s cock to his clenching hole, Zayn wants to cry at the appeased need for pressure, and Liam jerks his hips subsequently, biting into Zayn’s neck. “So big for me, baby,” Zayn provokes, “you’re cock is so perfect for me, for my hole.”

Liam grips the base of Zayn’s cock tightly, and Zayn really does cry out this time, arching into the hold.

“Made for me to use, yeah?” Zayn pants, suctions open-mouthed kisses to the head of Liam’s dick with his pulsing hole, jacks him off faster so he can feel Liam’s seed paint his spread cheeks, the inside of his thighs. “Let me play with you whenever. Especially your little hole.”

A gargled cry spits out of Liam’ vocal cords, spine stiffening up as Zayn eases the head to his puckered rim, pops it in easily with a low groan before squeezing to push it back out.

“That’s it, Li,” Zayn continues to coo, swivels his hips to make up for Liam’s lack of movement on both his hole and cock. “Come inside me, babe, and I’ll let you lick it out after, lick it off my thighs.”

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam blubbers through the slick noises of sticky cum and _sex_. He sounds so out of it, so helpless and confused that, for a moment, Zayn is worried that something’s gone wrong.

“Hey, hey,” Zayn twists to nudge his nose at Liam’s scruffy cheek, “I’m right here, Li. I’ve got you.”

Meeting Zayn’s eyes, Liam’s are deep as ever, glazed over in a way Zayn is all too familiar with. And Liam only croaks out a moan before his nose is bumping along Zayn’s, heavy tongue licking at Zayn’s teeth, trying to anchor himself with the taste of his husband.

(Liam had confessed it one night, snuggled up with Zayn on the couch as they traced the words of a silly comic –

“You taste like home,” he whispered, chin tucked and eyes averted.

And Zayn had handed Liam his heart that night, allowed Liam to clutch it at his will, came so deep inside of his husband that Liam had joked the next morning about being able to taste it on his tongue.

Zayn only smiled, pulled Liam into his lap to kiss him again, assure that Liam _was_ his home.)

Knowing both get off on intimacy, Zayn holds the kiss for a bit longer with shared pants, murmurs, “Love you, sweet boy,” against Liam’s lower lip as he resumes stroking the young lad’s cock.

“ _Please_ ” is like a cry for help against the bruised skin of Zayn’s neck as Liam works his hand on Zayn to the same rhythm he’s being rubbed against Zayn’s arse.

Zayn can feel his orgasm approaching, a ball of pressure like Mentos in soda readying to explode, so he relaxes his hole as best he can to pop Liam’s wet head inside.

A few strokes later, one last bated breath is all Liam is able to let out before he mechanically thrusts further into Zayn’s heat, streams of cum shooting deep into his husband.

Zayn quite literally has the breath fucked out of him, his arse subsequently clenching around Liam’s intrusion, milking his seed. Knowing Liam’s done for for a bit, Zayn wraps his hand over Liam’s solid grip on his member, urges Liam to move furiously before the older is seizing up as well, shooting his load all over the bed sheets with gasping inhales.

He’s not sure how long he floats around, but his brain is a bit fuzzy for a while, finally coming to when Liam’s probing fingers sink two at once into his arse, wiggle around before grazing his prostate on the way out.

Liam apologizes for Zayn’s sensitivity with a kiss to the neck, Zayn turning onto his back to watch his husband suck spunk off of his own fingers, licking erotically with knowing eyes.

The sight begs Zayn’s worn cock to kick, and Zayn whines because of it, mutters, “So good, Li,” as his tacky hand cups the back of his husband’s neck to feel the hot skin, ease a stuttered pulse.

Without words, Liam eventually collapses on top of Zayn, snuggles his sticky cock over Zayn’s to lay a head on his shoulder. And Zayn doesn’t push for any commentary, because he knows Liam will bounce back as soon as he can. All Zayn can do is rub over Liam’s back, try to catch his breathe.

“I love you, Zayn,” Liam finally declares, props up on a surprisingly sturdy forearm to push Zayn’s crazed hair away from his forehead, nudge their noses back together.

Zayn merely gentles a supple kiss to Liam’s raw mouth, cups round cheeks. Because his post-coital mellow is heavying his eyes, muscles too jello-y for further movement.

And like always, Liam recovers much quicker, the morning sun calling for him to sing with the birds and rejoice in a new day or some shit. Zayn doesn’t really know. He’s too busy being soothed to sleep by Liam’s gentle humming against his chest.

**

Going with a white theme, Zayn decides, has been the worst decision of his life, as perpetuated every afternoon when the intense brightness forces Zayn out of bed. Groaning, he’s just about to roll onto his feet, brush his teeth and shower when Liam bops into the room, their puppies stumbling all over themselves with piercing yaps to jump around for attention as Liam presents a tray of fry-up.

As soon as the smell hits him he moans, stomach rumbling, and Liam honest to God _giggles_ as he settles on the edge of the bed, levels the food on the other side of Zayn’s legs to gentle a kiss to his husband’s forehead.

Zayn’s exceptionally grabby this afternoon, fingers curling possessively into Liam’s downy chest hair as he leans into the affection, exhaling slowly.

“’m glad I didn’t have to wake you,” Liam teases as he tickles fingers under Zayn’s chin, voice too full of warmth for Zayn to consider it an insult, but.

Squinting his eyes with a curl to his lip, Zayn imagines he looks about as intimidating as a newborn kitten. “Yeah, you did enough of that at the arsecrack of dawn,” he jibes.

Liam just tuts, chucks Zayn’s chin. “You weren’t complaining as far as I recall,” fuzzy brows waggle with sloppy grin.

Too hungry to tease further, Zayn just answers, “Never,” as candidly as possible, offers a half smile before reaching for Liam’s too-light toast.

“I’ve been trying to play with the boys all day,” Liam rambles as Zayn eats, “but Rhino is about as lazy as you, and Loki doesn’t seem to quite understand the concept of fetch.”

“Might just be scarred from this morning,” Zayn shrugs, leans forward to tear off bits of a waffle.

“Listen here, grumpy pants,” Liam snips, grabs at Zayn’s food too quickly for Zayn to slap him away.

Harumphing loudly, Zayn crawls his way into Liam’s lap, presses his cheek to Liam’s bare shoulder as he wraps one arm around a broad waist, the other feeding a strawberry past Liam’s eager lips – a consensus.

Gentle kisses parade Liam’s shoulder like angel kisses creating freckles between sweet caresses and hopelessly pathetic giggles, Liam whispering song lyrics into Zayn’s ear for him to ponder.

It’s not till after Liam cleans their dishes and then joins Zayn for a relatively chaste shower that he starts, “So you remember when I had Rhino last week?”

Zayn’s half-listening, contemplating whether to wear one of Liam’s shirts or go without. “Yeah?”

“Well,” Liam fidgets on the end of the bed, “A picture of Sophia and Rhino may or may not be given to a few accounts to post sometime.”

Zayn stops dead in his tracks, discontent sinking into his stomach. “Liam,” he laments, “he’s near our only pet that hasn’t been soiled yet.”

Liam furrows his brow, avoids Zayn’s eyes. “Well your account manager – whatever her name is – is set to post that photo of you and the blonde,” he mumbles.

Eyelids weight heavy with remorse this time instead of sleep. Carefully, Zayn climbs to straddle Liam’s lap with a sigh, holding his husband’s head between his hands as Liam automatically cradles Zayn’s hips. “This isn’t the Oppression Olympics, babe,” Zayn reminds. “You know who I really want to be posting up with.”

“Yeah, Rhino,” Liam teases, a grin tugging his lips up.

 _Bless_ , Liam is trying so hard to settle the tension. And Zayn admires him for that, because he knows that he himself was prone to let all hell loose in anger the first few times no one informed him a picture of Sophia and Liam would be pushed to the press.

So Zayn follows Liam’s lead to let it roll off his shoulders, rolls his eyes as well and lays a drawn peck to Liam’s mouth. After a moment, “C’mon, babe,” he missions, stumbles to his feet to reach for Liam’s hand.

“And where are we going?” The easygoing lilt is back to Liam’s tone.

Zayn merely bats his lashes, cocks his hip. “I’ve got to shade Sephora, sweetheart.”

**

Liam plays coy when Zayn calls his SMM to queue up the caption for his photo with Rhino, but he whispers about how his heart flutters erratically at the thought of domesticity against Zayn’s cheek later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> An ode to Zayn's insta, all the pets we have and haven't seen, and the Surrey Mansion.
> 
> tumblr: [rogueziam](Http://rogueziam.tumblr.com)
> 
>  Fic post w/ artwork: [x](http://rogueziam.tumblr.com/post/130090642811/the-love-shack-by-bad1ands-rating-explicit)
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are extremely appreciated!
> 
> If you're feeling generous or want to motivate me to get content out faster, consider supporting me on my ko-fi page: [MasonL](https://ko-fi.com/Masonl)


End file.
